Leaf's Time Sweeper
by draconianerror
Summary: Time. A property of the universe that has led to the rise and fall of empires. It is a neutral force, giving all that it takes. However what would happen if someone could control it. Harnessing it's power what would they do with it? Slight AU. Gray Naruto in future chapters. Pairings undecided.


**Leaf's Time sweeper**

 **By draconianerror**

 **Xxxxxxx**

Despite being in a time of peace the Leaf village was currently on high alert. The scroll of sealing, an item housing some of the village's most prized secrets had been stolen by the resident Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. The Hokage had ordered all available ninja to apprehend the teen and prevent the scroll from falling into the wrong hands.

Currently the whiskered blond in question was sitting in the middle of the forest next to an abandoned wooden shack. 'I only need to learn one jutsu from this scroll to pass. Alright let's do it!' Naruto thought as he looked through the scroll of seals. Earlier today the boy failed his ninja exam for the third time and was approached by one of his academy teachers, Mizuki. The man told him that if he could steal the scroll of seals, learn one jutsu, and bring it the forest then he would pass. Presented with an alternate way to graduate he jumped at the chance of passing through other means.

The first jutsu on the scroll was the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. "Ugh a clone technique. Wait if I learn this then I can rub it in Iruka's face that I can do a clone jutsu! yes!" Naruto cheered to himself before he began training.

Xxxxxxxx

Within a few hours the blond was able to create a hundred clones of himself. He trained himself to the bone but it was worth it. Now there was no way he could fail! After all most of his classmates made two to three clones not a hundred!

'Mizuki still isn't here yet. I wonder if I'll get bonus points if I learn something else from the scroll' the blond mused .

Skimming back through the scroll he found a section that caught his interest.

 _Weapons_

'That sounds cool I wonder if I could get a badass weapon' Naruto thought as he read through a list of famous leaf weapons. Unfortunately the weapons weren't sealed in the scroll but it was still interesting to read about them. He learned of weapons like the Raijin no ken used by the Nindaime Hokage, Hiraishin Kunai used by the Yondaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha's Gunbai. After reading each of the weapons descriptions he discovered that the three mentioned weapons were all capable of wiping out entire battalions of ninja. Reading about his idol, Lord Fourth's weapons only further increased his desire to own something similar.

Naruto quickly finished reading the scroll and found something odd at the bottom. There was a glowing blue seal at the bottom with the kanji for 'time' and a picture of a yellow hand held vacuum cleaner next to it. 'Weird' he thought as he read the weapon's description.

 _Ts-1000_

 _This is an ancient weapon known as a sweeper that may date back to the Sage of the six paths or possibly even before his time. Don't let this devices appearance fool you; despite it looking like a regular vacuum cleaner it is actually a device rumored to be able to control time. The mystery shrouding the devices origin also shrouds its inner workings. No one not even the Yondaime Hokage himself could disassemble the device. Truth be told none of the Hokages have even been able to activate the weapon. However there is one clue about the weapon's future wielder. When the Ts-1000 was found, hidden in an ancient forest temple, there was a stone tablet under it detailing the future user. The etchings on the tablet foretold of a boy bearing his villages hatred and the burden of nine would be chosen not only to be its wielder but to bring peace to the world._

'This chosen one is in the same boat as me. Hated by our villages. But if he is destined for great things then maybe I can be great to' Naruto thought sanguinely before brushing his fingers over the seal.

However before he could figure out how to open the seal he was halted by a voice.

"It's all over Naruto" Iruka said appearing behind the blond in a shunshin.

The teen only laughed in response, confusing Iruka. " Not bad. You're quick, Sensei. I only had time to learn one technique"

'Wait he's been practicing all this time' Iruka realized after noting the tired state the blonde was in.

"Why are you so happy? You do realize you stole one of the villages most important documents right?" Iruka questioned still perplexed at the boys nonchalant attitude.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Naruto answering his teachers question… with a question. "I passed Mizuki's test. Now I can become a ninja!"

As if puzzle pieces fell into place Iruka suddenly realized the true gravity of the situation. 'Why would Mizuki put him up to that. Judging by the look his face Naruto doesn't seem to be lying.' "Naruto there is no such thing as a make up exam. I don't know why Mizuki put you up to this but I intend to find out." Iruka said raining on the boys parade.

Suddenly several kunai hurdled towards the duo. Barely sensing the barrage, Iruka resorted to shielding Naruto with his body. However in doing so he ended up pinned to the hut and littered with (thankfully) non-fatal injuries. Despite taking the brunt of the attack a stray kunai grazed Naruto's right arm and a small stream of blood began to trickle down it. As if on cue the silverette in question casually walked out of the a bush and turned to confront the two.

"So I see you found our hideout" Mizuki stated.

After removing a kunai from his leg Iruka replied "So that's how it is, huh? I should've known"

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" The silver haired teacher commanded

"Wait what's going on here?" The blonde questioned as his eyes darted towards both teachers.

"Naruto! Don't give Mizuki the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu that could destroy the village. He just wanted it for himself to gain power." At this the blonde glared at Mizuki.

However the traitor was quick to diffuse the situation. "Naruto. Iruka just wants you to fail. He knew it was your third time taking the exam and yet he failed you despite you effort. I'd hazard a guess that Iruka just hates you. He's also been lying to you this whole time"

"Mizuki, stop!" The scarred Chunin said trying to silence his ex-friend but it was for naught.

"You see Naruto the village has been lying to you your whole life. Ever since the Sandaime's law 12 years ago"

"What law?" The boy questioned

"Everyone knows except you. Even Iruka whose trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled out

"The law is that no one can tell you that the Nine-tailed fox is inside you. The same beast who destroyed our village and killed Iruka's parents has taken over your body. You are the Demon fox!" The man stated

"Mizuki! Stop it!" Iruka howled out in rage

The boy in question broke down realizing that he would always be hated for what he carried.

"Don't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they wouldn't care if you died. Even your Sensei hates you. SO DIE!" He finished, screaming as he threw one of the huge shuriken at the whiskered teen.

"Naruto! Get down!" The teacher warned

The blonde immediately hits the deck and prepares for the worst only for... water to fall on his head? Looking up he sees his Iruka hovering over him crying.

"Why-y?" The boy asked shocked that someone would shield him.

Reminiscing about his childhood he explains that they're similar "When I was a kid, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. " The scarred teacher paused for a moment a his eyes began to tear up. "I know how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more.I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that."

Mizuki suddenly scowls before saying "Don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the Nine-Tailed Fox killed his parents. And that beast is now inside you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

Hearing the two conflicting statements pushed Iruka away before running deeper into the forest, ignoring Iruka's shouts to come back.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Evading both teachers, the young Uzumaki took shelter behind a tree, trying and failing to quell the whirlwind of negative thoughts swirling through his mind. However he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the two teachers conversing in a nearby clearing.

"I don't care what you say, cause you're not getting your hands on that scroll." Iruka said to Mizuki

'What the hell, who can I trust? Do they both want to use me?' The boy thought conflicted.

"As if you could stop me. Don't you get it? Naruto is just like me," The silver haired teacher retorted.

"How's that?"

"He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll poor all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything"

"You're right..." Iruka breathed out

"What?... So Iruka Sensei never believed in me. He's just like the rest of the village" A crying Naruto whispered to himself.

Iruka paused before continuing "That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto's one of a kind. Works hard. Puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... But his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves.'

Hearing the teacher's confession caused tears to cascade down the blonde's face. 'He believes in me?'

"Tcch I won't waste my breath on you anymore. So die along with the demon!" The traitor screamed out as he threw a giant shuriken forward in the blink of an eye.

Xxxxxxx

 **Naruto POV**

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed out as I watched Iruka's bisected body fell to the floor. Blood splattered across the forest floor creating a trail towards my teacher. I shakily ran from my hiding spot over to my teacher's body. Each step I took across the bloodied floor made a wet squelch. As I neared my teacher the heavy scent of iron assaulted my nose, reminding me that this was all real. "Sensei" I cried out, realizing that one of the only people that cared about me, that believed in me died because of my foolishness.

"It's okay Naruto you'll see your teacher again. IN HELL" shouted the crazed murderer. Turning towards me the teacher began to laugh maniacally. His face soon twisted into an evil smirk he drew a second large shuriken. Lazily aiming the weapon at me he drew his arm back, before instantly snapping it forward.

Watching the spinning buzzsaw of death fly towards me was almost hypnotic. Realizing that the blade was traveling to fast to dodge or block I could only watch in morbid fascination as my death neared. 'Is this how it ends' I thought clutching the scroll of sealing that I originally had strapped to my back.

However before I could be sent to the afterlife the scroll of sealing began to glow and something landed in my hands. That was all I remember before blacking out.

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **Yeah this is just a random story Idea I had after replaying Kingdom Hearts 3D (Weird right lol). So because Naruto witnessed Iruka's death and was powerless to stop it, his personality is going to become much more serious, darker and cunning. Also I just want to make sure I clearly outline the limitations of the Ts-1000 Sweeper. The Ts-1000 Is the initial model you start of with in the first Blinx game, it can only pick up solid objects (ex: rubble, logs, bladed weapons, etc) to be stored them inside of its tank (whatever is in the tank can be shot out as ammunition). If I remember right the starting capacity was five objects but for the sake of the story I'll count 10 kunai or 20 Senbon as taking up one unit of space, anything bigger than a that will take up one unit of space.**

 **Now since I'm venturing into uncharted territory in writing a Blinx/ Naruto story updates are going to be really random. I still don't fully have a plan on where I want to take this story.**


End file.
